Addicted to you
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: La monotonía la consume día a día, todo cambia cuando ella llega al pueblo. Esta historia participa en el reto #songs&memories&fics del grupo "Amo leer Fics (Femslash... y otros XD)" Jori! Terminado! (no habrá un segundo capítulo)


Esta historia participa en el reto #songs&memories&fics del grupo "Amo leer Fics (Femslash... y otros XD)"

Fic dedicado a vaniap0211... Vania tu sabes lo que hiciste para ganarte el fic xD

VicTORIous no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon

* * *

Muchos piensan que porque mi padre es policía debería de tener un profundo respeto por la ley, pero no hay nada más alejado de la realidad, si tuviera el valor suficiente, me verían de otra manera diferente.

Yo Tori Vega estoy harta de ser considerada la persona más calmada y respetuosa de todo el pueblo, estoy harta de la misma rutina, harta de que nada bueno e interesante pase en mi vida pero sobre todo estoy harta de que no soy capaz de hacer algo para cambiarlo.

O eso creía yo hasta que ella llego al pueblo.

Ni siquiera se como pasó, ese día era igual que cualquier otro, aburrido sin nada bueno e interesante pasando, mi turno en la cafetería acababa de empezar, cuando escuche que sonó la campana avisando que alguien había entrado al lugar.

Cuando levante la vista de la mesa que limpiaba, me topé con los ojos azules más penetrante que había visto y una piel de porcelana tan delicada que parecía una muñeca, y su figura, esa mujer tenía cada curva en su lugar, ella olía increíble, lo note cuando pasó junto a mi. Dios esa mujer fue hecha para tentar a nosotros los simples mortales.

Fui su camarera esa vez, su presencia era muy atrayente, algo misteriosa y sobre todo yo no era capaz de alejarme de ella, sin darme cuenta empezamos a vernos antes de que empezara mi turno e incluso los días que no tenia que trabajar, ella era todo lo que yo deseaba hacer, me contaba de sus viajes, que desde que cumplió los 18 años empacó y se fue de casa sin rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Una de las tantas ocasiones en las que paseabamos por el parque me contó de la primera vez que beso a una chica, dijo que fue completamente diferente a besar un chico, estar cerca de ella de por si ya me causaba sensaciones extrañas, cuando le pregunté como se sentía dijo que no podía describirlo, que si quería me lo mostraba.

Sus labios contra los mios, sus manos sobre mí, una enredándose entre mi cabellos y la otra en mi cuello enterrando levemente sus uñas, mientras las mías sólo lograron colocarse en sus caderas pegándola a mí, ella atrapadome entre un árbol, sus pechos tocando los mios y su cuerpo lo más pegado al mío, termino el beso cuando se nos hizo algo pesado respirar, al separarse tomo mi labio inferior con sus dientes para después succionarlo con sus labios, desde ese día las cosas cambiaron entre nosotras.

Nos seguimos viendo ahora mas seguido, me contó cosas que no le había dicho a nadie, me dijo que a algunas veces había robado pequeños lugares y bancos cada vez que se iba del lugar, desde ese entonces pasábamos tiempo juntas, deje de hacer algunas cosas por estar más tiempo con ella y los demás empezaron a notarlo, tanto así que mi padre me dijo que me alejará de ella.

El día que ella me dijo que se iba del pueblo supe que tenía que irme con ella, se que volver a la rutina que era mi vida antes de conocerla no era una opción, no debía ser una opción y yo no quería que fuera una opción.

Decidimos robar la cafetería en la que trabajaba porque mi jefe era un cretino y a ella nunca le gustó el café que serviamos, ella pensaba que eso no debía ser considerado cómo café, el robo sería 10 minutos antes de qué terminara mi turno.

Ella llego a la hora acordada, pidió un café a pesar de odiarlo era lo que siempre ordenaba y mientras se dio la vuelta el que la atendía ella sacó una pistola de la bolsa que cargaba y yo una del delantal que tenía puesto y le decía a los demás clientes que sacaran sus billeteras y carteras y todas las joyas que tuvieran y las dejaran enfrente de sus mesas, ninguno de ellos me había hecho caso hasta que dispare al techo y les grite que me dieran sus cosas de valor, mientras Jade se llevaba el dinero de la caja registradora, el robo salió mejor de lo esperado, y en ese mismo momento nos fuimos del pueblo.

Sabía que mi padre no creería en el hecho de que participe en un robo, culparía a Jade, él pensaría que ella me obligo, que yo no sabia lo que hacía al ser una "chiquilla" enamorada de la persona equivocada, pero que tan equivocado estaba papá.

Aunque fue estupido de mi parte creer que mi padre nos dejaría en paz.

Teníamos casi tres semanas en este pueblo, aquí ya no era la dulce y amable Tori Vega era mi verdadera yo y me sentía libre con Jade a mi lado.

Nos iríamos dentro de dos días y esta vez robariamos el banco donde solo había un guardia de seguridad, a pesar de que sonaba sencillo tenia un mal presentimiento, uno del cual debí de haber hecho caso.

Llegamos tomadas de las manos al banco, las personas se nos quedaban viendo, entre esas miradas noté una de entre asco y sorpresa de una de las muchachas que se rumoraba se acostaba con dos chicos a la vez, pero eso no están tan mal visto como ver a dos chicas lindas ser demasiado 'amistosas' entre ellas.

Jade fue directamente con el gerente y le apunto con un revolver en la frente, no dándole opción de decidir llamar a la policía.

Mientras ella le decía que abriera rápido la caja fuerte yo mantenía a todos los demás en el suelo, evitándo que algien se quisiese hacer el héroe.

Volteé a verla, ella era hermosa, cada vez que estábamos solas yo no paraba de decírselo, de trazar su cara con mis manos, de besar sus labios, de intentar memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo como si no hubiese una próxima vez, no había sentido nada parecido por nadie, y que si ella no sentía lo mismo por mi, yo la amaba a ella y ella debía de saberlo.

Me acerque a ella y le di la vuelta, con una mano la agarre de la cintura y con la otra de su mentón para acercar su cara lentamente a la mía antes de besarla, este beso fue lento, sensual y transmitía lo que yo sentía por ella.

Amor.

Mi error fue dejar de vigilar y una vez que nos separamos me di cuenta que la policía nos había rodeado.

Me entro el pánico, se suponía que eso no debía de pasar, iba a ser fácil, entrar, robar el banco y salir sin ser notadas hasta que estuviéramos lejos.

Reconocí la voz que le pedía a Jadelyn West que saliera con las manos en alto y dejara salir a los rehenes, era mi padre.

Ella busco la dinamita que cargaba en caso de una emergencia y la puso en la cerradura de la caja fuerte, al parecer su plan era explotar la caja fuerte y con la confusión de la explosión escaparar, así que regrese a vigilar y lo siguiente que se es que ella le habían disparado.

En ese momento recordé que cuando era pequeña papá me decia que la policía armaba un operativo y que en situaciones de rehenes ponían un francotirador para dispararles a los malos si tenían oportunidad.

La vi caer y a su chaqueta mancharse rápido de su sangre, no me importo que los que estaban ahí por el sonido del disparo entraron en pánico y salieron corriendo, yo sólo quería estar cerca de Jade.

Cuando llegue a ella la sostuve y le dije lo mucho que la amaba, le repetía que saldriamos de está, que se quedará conmigo, que no se atreviera a abandonarme o la mataría pero todo fue en vano cuando cerro sus ojos y no los volvió a abrir, supe que la había perdido.

No había tiempo para lágrimas al ver mis manos manchadas de su sangre, sabía que debía de hacer algo, así que tome la dinamita, la escondi en mi chaqueta después de que la active para explotar en treinta segundos y salí del lugar.

* * *

Vania lo prometido es deuda, aquí el fic antes de las 11 p.m hora México.

Mi respuesta es: la confrontaré, el día que salgamos le diré que no es justo que juege conmigo de esa manera y que si solo soy un juego le dire que me deje por la paz.

Lo que quiero a cambio de ti, es que no exageres con el peluche, ya hasta mucho es que te deje hacerlo.

Bueno gente, esta es una aportación al reto del grupo de nombre largo xD si les gusto dejen un review por favor y si no les gusto diganme que no les gusto. Tengan una bonita noche, me largo a términar mi tarea.

Por favor no me odien por el final. Saludos, hasta la próxima! Ciao :)


End file.
